


Basic Sandwich: Redux

by spacetimeinspector



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, basically it’s Basic Sandwich but if troy was still there, brittannie is a side thing, the jeffbritta marriage storyline still happens but only for brittannie reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeinspector/pseuds/spacetimeinspector
Summary: “Well, in theory, a blast of human passion could shock the mainframe into a cold start, but that’s only if somebody in this room has feelings stronger than I get when I rub my nipples. So, good luck with that, folks.”In another timeline, Troy stays for the rest of season 5, and in that timeline Abed is the one to use Russell’s computer to open the door instead of Jeff.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Basic Sandwich: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> every damn time I watch basic sandwich I wish Abed was the one to reboot the computer and the only way that idea could get even better is if he opened it by looking at Troy. I just had to write it because I so badly wish this was canon

They had found it, the previously thought to be abandoned and closed-off section of the school that actually housed Russell Borchert, the founder of Greendale Computery College. Abed, Troy, Jeff, Britta, Annie, and the Dean had made the discovery in hopes of saving the school from one evil sandwich chain, but, as always, they got a little more than they bargained for. 

Troy had been all for the plan since Abed told him about the note that they’d found in the Dean’s office. Of course Jeff and Britta had to be the buzzkills when they brought the note to them, it almost seemed like they were hoping the school would be ruined for their own selfish desires. _Well_ , Abed had thought, _some things just never change_. Somehow through everything, the Dean seemed to be the one to join in on the Troy-Abed-Annie fantastical antics more than everyone else, not that they were complaining. 

When they’d all gotten down to the abandoned school wing, Troy, Abed, and Annie branched off together as the group split up. Annie took their moment of solitude to share her anxieties with her roommates about change and whether the school was really worth saving anymore. 

“Even if we do save Greendale, which Greendale will we be saving?”

Abed usually caught on easily when it came to Annie, so he attempted to decipher her true worries. “Is this about Jeff and Britta?” 

“No!” the boys gave her a look that let her know they could see right through her, “Okay, fine. Maybe it is! It’s just… Why does she think she needs to settle for him? She’s so incredible and lovable and way smarter than she thinks. She doesn’t need to be a bartender in a mediocre relationship for the rest of her life... I just wish she could see that.”

Troy and Abed shared a look before Troy piped up, “Annie… You know that Britta gets the most hate out of the whole group. Maybe we’ve failed her by not letting her know how good she truly is.” He trailed off sadly, before adding, “If that's how you feel about her… you need to say it.”

The words stuck out to Abed - _you need to say it._ Historically, admitting one’s feelings was always the hardest part, that was something he could understand better than anyone. Abed knew that part was hard for Annie, as well. Instead of encouraging her to talk to Britta, he related their situation back to TV in a way that he knew she would understand and appreciate. When they were sure she’d be fine, they went back on their way discovering more of the old building. 

In the computer lab, the gang was thankful to find that the very alive Russell was happy to help with their plan of saving the school - or perhaps was more happy to help them get out of his space and away from his Raquel - and amazingly, almost too amazingly, he also had millions of dollars just laying around in a duffel bag that he didn’t mind giving up. 

But when the school board, with Chang in line, stole their treasure that they’d spent all episode looking for, it looked like all hope was lost again. To top off the moment, one of the school board members had broken Raquel with a magnet out of pure malice, and they were trapped inside the computer lab possibly forever, with no hope in sight. Well, every episode needed a conflict. 

“At least we’ll have each other.”

“Til’ death do us part.”

Jeff and Britta’s romantic moment seemed to make Annie feel what Abed assumed was queasy, then she said “You know what? You guys can have my food and water.” 

Troy shot Annie a sympathetic look as she left their side to find a chair to sit on, before turning to Abed with wild eyes, “Abed, what are we gonna do? The school is gonna be gone and we’re gonna be stuck in here forever and we’re gonna die and-“

Abed placed his hands on Troy’s shoulders to steady him through his nervous rambling, “It’ll be okay, we’ll find a way. We always do. What would the audience think if we didn’t?”

“We’d probably be cancelled.” Troy mulled over the thought as if it were the most serious conversation to be having in their current situation. 

“Exactly, and then we’d have to pretend an asteroid had destroyed all human civilization in canon just to gain some sympathy.” Abed rubbed circles into Troy’s shoulders with his thumbs. 

Troy hummed, placing one of his hands on top of Abed’s, “You know what? We probably will be okay. If I had to be stuck underground for the rest of my life... I’m glad we’ll at least be together.”

Abed knew that Troy cared for him deeply, but his heart still skipped a beat at his words. Not knowing how to adequately respond, he shifted his hands and moved to pull Troy into a hug. They’ll be okay. They were always okay when they had each other. 

They untangled themselves, giving each other soft smiles, and sat huddled near where Annie sat. They wanted to fill the silence with light conversation, but nothing stuck. What was there to say? And what if they had to save up all their conversation topics, so they could be spread out for the rest of their lives while they were stuck in there? Eventually, Russell started to mess with Raquel frantically, and either a second or an eternity passed while quietly sitting when Russell shook everyone out of their thoughts. 

“Oh, thank god! Her emotional components are still online!” 

“Emotional components?” Abed questioned. 

Russell explained what exactly emotional components meant in the current context, which unfortunately needed to be shown using a nipple-play display as an example. 

“Don’t you see? This computer responds to feelings.” 

Jeff ignored the technological revelation in favour of searching for the deed for the school in hopes it could get Subway in some legal trouble. Abed wasn’t focused on Jeff’s scrambling and was instead examining the implications of having a computer that responds to feelings, as Britta destroyed all of Russell’s hopes in technology. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Jeff to find the deed of land, but there was still the big glaring problem of being trapped that they had to work through. 

Abed had an idea. “You said her emotional components work?”

“Well, in theory, a blast of human passion could shock the mainframe into a cold start, but that’s only if somebody in this room has feelings stronger than I get when I rub my nipples. So, good luck with that, folks.”

Abed knew he had it in him to bring the computer alive. He knew it in the way his heart skipped a beat whenever Troy held his hand, in the way that Troy’s smile made him feel warmer than sunshine, in the way that he felt like his whole soul was on show when he looked into Troy’s eyes. He knew he could do it, because what was more passionate than pure love? 

The group broke into a fit of bickering, trying to decide who should be the one to try and open it first. Russell interrupted them with, “Just to be clear, the passion had to be positive, or it won’t work.”

Jeff started to take charge of the situation and began suggesting that everyone name their happiest memory or emotion that they’ve experienced so that everyone could decide who should be the one to put the headgear on. Abed, not including himself in the conversation, eyed Troy - who was listing off his high school accomplishments and passion for LeVar Burton - and he knew what he had to do. 

Abed faced Russell and extended a hand for the headgear, “Give it to me.” 

As Russell handed him what he asked, Jeff noticed the exchange and groaned, “You’ve got to be kidding me. There’s no way _you’re_ gonna have an emotion strong enough for this. You’re just gonna waste our time.”

Abed ignored Jeff’s cold-hearted ignorance and faced Troy, searching his eyes earnestly. “Just stand right here, okay? Don’t move.”

Troy nodded, noticing the serious tone in his voice and trusting him immediately. 

He faintly heard Annie telling Jeff to “just trust Abed for once” and the sound of what he presumed was a whack at his chest to keep him back. Then he walked up to the computer and put the headgear on as he faced the group. 

He shut his eyes tightly, clearing his mind of everything and replacing it with one focus: Troy. His beautiful, loving eyes, his toothy, joyful smile, his warm skin when it was pressed into Abed’s side, his calloused hands against his, his excitement whenever Abed would go on his long winded rants. The way that no one had genuinely liked Abed as much as Troy in his entire life. Abed’s heart rate started to speed up and he heard the computer tick once beside him, the same way it had for Russell. He heard Jeff groan at the sound, clearly losing hope. Abed breathed deeply, he needed more than just his thoughts to flood the mainframe. 

He opened his eyes and immediately locked them with Troy’s.

The room around him lit up an extraordinary amount, lightbulbs buzzing at the surge of energy - Abed felt like they were a good metaphor for the light bursting in his chest. The computers lining the walls hummed to life as they started up again, the door to the computer room opened and the music blared through the speakers all around them. It seemed louder than it was before, but the thumping in Abed’s ears could’ve clouded his judgement. 

Annie, Britta, and the Dean gasped at the sudden light and noise, Jeff mumbled a faint “how the hell?”, and Russell giddily said “what did you do?”, but Troy’s attention was still glued to Abed. Troy furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes slightly in confusion or possibly concentration, but his eyes still held all the love and adoration in the world. Abed gave Troy a small smile before removing the headgear, the rest of the group piling out through the door. When he placed it down and looked back up, Troy was still standing there, watching him. 

Abed cleared his throat, “We should go, we don’t want to miss the school being saved.”

“Yeah.”

Abed wasn’t sure how to read the situation, usually Troy was far more verbose. So he turned to head towards the door, not knowing what other options he had. But before he could leave, Troy walked up to him and grabbed his arm. 

“Thanks. For, uh… For opening the door.”

Abed smiled again, hoping to seem reassuring since Troy’s behaviour registered to him as weird. “It was no problem.”

He turned to leave again but Troy tugged on his arm, silently asking him to stay. “What were you thinking about?”

Abed searched Troy’s eyes as he searched back. His chest ached as Troy’s words from before rang through his head again, _you need to say it. “_ I…” he started, but he couldn’t find the words in him. He couldn’t put his heart on the line so readily, being guarded is what kept him safe. “I think we should go join the others.” 

Troy’s grip loosened on his arm and Abed rushed to leave the room, not giving Troy a second glance for fear of his heart spilling out onto the floor in front of them. 

—

When they joined the others in the cafeteria, they saw Jeff and Russell saving the day just in time to celebrate with everyone. They also witnessed the predictable Jeff and Britta marriage call off, too. Troy joined the group of students dancing to Dave Matthews Band in the middle of the cafeteria as Abed hung back, towards the doors. 

Annie joined him silently and spoke up, following Abed’s gaze. “It was amazing what you did back there.”

Abed hummed in a questioning manner, eyes still trailing Troy’s movements. 

“You saved us all. You realise that, right?”

Abed finally turned to look at Annie beside him, “Anyone could’ve done it. It was just a matter of who would be the one to take initiative.”

“I don’t know if anyone in that room had the sheer volume of passion that you have.”

Abed stilled. “What do you mean?”

Annie’s eyes softened and she placed a hand on Abed’s back, “You love him, don’t you?” 

Abed’s brain whirred and his heart raced. Maybe opening the door was a bad idea, maybe it made his feelings too obvious and too open. Annie seemed to notice his brain going into overdrive and she started moving her hand in a soothing circle at an attempt to calm him. 

“Abed, it’s okay. I live with you, I know you better than the others. I can read you better. No one else will figure out what you were thinking, trust me.” She tried to make her voice sound comforting. 

His shoulders relaxed slightly, he knew she was right. She could read him better than the others, and he trusted her, she was his family. She could almost read him as well as-

A realisation hit him and he tensed again, and Annie’s tone became worried, “Abed? What is it?”

Abed’s eyes found Troy’s dancing, excited figure again and sighed dejectedly. “If you figured it out, then Troy definitely did too.”

Annie laughed, a light, joyful laugh, and the smile was apparent on her voice when she talked, “Well, he doesn’t seem to mind, does he?”

When Annie noticed Abed relax again, she gave him one last pat on the back and squeezed one of his hands between both of hers. She gave him a small smile before joining the others, though he didn’t return it. 

He knew she had a point. Troy seemed as cheerful as ever, celebrating with the school, and in the computer room he didn’t seem mad or upset at Abed, he seemed content and appreciative. Maybe Annie was right, maybe Troy didn’t mind the implications of Abed’s emotions. He still looked at Abed with the same loving look afterwards, he was still okay with physical contact, and he looked… happy. Maybe Annie knew Troy as well as she knew Abed, she would never mislead either of them. 

—

After the celebration, the study group, with Duncan, the Dean and Chang in tow, went back to the study room for one last hurrah. Annie put up the last star in the “done” section that they needed for the year, which had “Save Greendale” scrawled across it. Jeff banged his gavel and everyone clapped and cheered. Abed thought it would be a great shot for their season finale. 

But this was real life, and he couldn’t just jump to the next season. Now he had to deal with his feelings for Troy, and Annie’s newfound knowledge of them. Not to mention Troy’s probable knowledge of them as well, but he didn’t want to think too hard about that. 

As the cheering settled down, Jeff sighed happily and perked up. “So what now? Should we get lunch?” He gave everyone a look and pointed his finger out, “Lunch? Lunch? Lunch?”

Everyone whooped in agreement and stood up to leave, discussing potential restaurants on the way out, one sandwichery in particular being left off the list. Abed got up to leave with everyone else, but Jeff put out a hand to stop him, waiting until everyone else was outside of earshot to speak up. 

“Look, I’m sorry about before. I should’ve had faith in you. I’d blame the stress of the situation but… you didn’t deserve that.”

Abed nodded, “Thanks.”

“You saved our asses down there.”

Abed opened his mouth to retort that anyone could’ve done it, just as he had with Annie, but Jeff spoke again before he could start. 

“I don’t think I could’ve done it. Maybe that’s what scared me the most…” Jeff leaned in, putting a hand on Abed’s shoulder and lowering his voice as if he was telling a secret, though they were still alone. “I don’t think I could’ve opened the door just by looking at Britta… I haven’t felt anything like that before about anyone.”

So Jeff caught the implications too, then. Abed’s nerves started to rise and as he tried to find an explanation he could make to divert Jeff’s attention, all he could come up with was, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jeff stared into his eyes, expecting Abed to break under his gaze. But when Abed made no indication of letting up he shook his head affectionately and patted Abed’s shoulder before walking out of the room, calling out, “We better not miss lunch.” 

All Abed could do was follow him. 

—

After lunch, Abed, Troy, and Annie made their way back into their apartment, content with another day of adventures. 

“Is it cool if I shower first? I hope whatever diseases that were in that computer room can be washed off with soap.”

Annie and Abed nodded affirmatives and as Troy entered the bathroom with his things, Abed turned to Annie nervously. 

“Jeff noticed it too.”

Annie seemed caught off guard, “What?”

“He noticed… The same thing you did. In the computer lab.” Abed wasn’t usually so cryptic, but the proper words died in his mouth before he could say them. 

“Oh… About Troy?”

Abed nodded. “And if he noticed, then Troy absolutely noticed, too. I mean, he’s not a very observant person generally but he does seem to notice things about me more than anyone else.” He absentmindedly started to fiddle with his fingers. 

“Well, what are you going to say to him about it?”

“Nothing?” Abed said the word as if he wasn’t sure if it was correct. 

“Abed, come on. If he already realises then the next step is talking about it. You can’t sit on it forever, you can’t just forget that it ever happened. That’s not fair to Troy. You need to say it.”

_You need to say it._

Those words reminded Abed of their conversation from before. “Okay, does that mean you’ll tell Britta how you feel, too?” 

Annie sputtered at the sudden spotlight, “What? How did you-“

“Annie…” he started impatiently, but then softened when he registered how nervous she looked, “Jeff told me he wasn’t in love with Britta. They called the wedding off. This is your chance.”

Annie chewed her bottom lip and then finally sighed. “Okay, deal. But only because we’re both in the same boat and you have to be there for me if it blows up in my face.” Abed nodded seriously, “This is our chance.”

They smiled nervously at each other and hugged. Just as they pulled apart Troy walked out of the bathroom, clean and freshly clothed. 

“Dibs on the shower next!” Abed ran to the bathroom before Annie could even react. 

—

When Abed exited the shower, Annie immediately gathered her things to use the bathroom next, leaving Troy and Abed alone in the living room. 

Abed sat next to Troy on the couch and Troy immediately moved his body to face him, propping a knee up in front of himself. “So… Are you ever gonna tell me what you were thinking down there?”

Abed took a deep breath, he’d spent his whole shower considering all the ways that this conversation could go, and unfortunately there were as many bad outcomes as there were good. But he promised Annie he'd do it, and she had his back no matter what happened. This was his chance. 

“I was…” he started shakily, “I was thinking about you.”

“Me?” Troy leaned closer, eager to hear the explanation. 

Abed moved to mirror Troy’s position on the couch and continued, “Yes, you. Your eyes, your laugh, your smile, your warmth, your… hands. Everything about you.”

Troy started to smile wide, “And thinking of everything about me gave you enough passion to open the door?”

“Yes…” Troy’s smile didn’t waver, but he didn’t move to respond. Abed took another deep breath and continued. “Troy, I…” he wanted to grab the other man’s hands but he didn’t want to be in a scenario where Troy pulled away with disgust. He tried to compose himself, _you need to say it,_ “I love you. Romantically.”

Troy’s face lit up impossibly brighter and he threw his arms around Abed’s neck, hugging him tightly before pulling back and taking hold of his hands. “I love you, too.”

Abed returned Troy’s smile and went in for his own hug. They squeezed a little longer and a little tighter before pulling back and looking over each other’s faces with adoration, arms still circled around one another.

Troy continued, “I can’t believe you love me so much that you opened that door. With your mind! The lights went so bright they almost broke!” Abed flushed, embarrassed at how much he exposed his feelings in that moment, “You’re so incredible. I’m so lucky.” Troy started to tear up.

“I’m so lucky that you feel the same way.”

“How could I not?” Troy responded, his words laced with heaviness and wonder. 

The moment was so perfect already, but Abed wanted to make it monumental. He looked down at Troy’s lips and then back up to his eyes, as if looking for permission, and when Troy responded by leaning his head slightly to the side Abed completed the moment by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Their arms holding tightly around one another as they kissed, Troy sighed happily and Abed couldn’t help but smile against his lips. 

When they pulled apart, Troy couldn’t help but giggle lightheartedly, the joy in his chest unable to be contained. The sound was so beautiful to Abed’s ears, he couldn’t help but plant another sweet kiss on Troy’s lips, hoping to show him just how much he loved it. 

“I love you so much.”

Another kiss.

“I love you more.”

Before they delved any deeper into cliche lovesick puppy territory, Abed noticed from the corner of his eye that Annie’s formerly open bedroom door was now closed. He gestured towards it with his head and Troy’s eyes followed, mouthing “oops” when he realised what he was referencing. 

“She definitely saw us being disgustingly in love. Should we be worried?” Troy’s eyes widened slightly. 

Abed shook his head, “Nope. She already knew I was going to tell you.” Troy quirked one of his eyebrows teasingly, “Hopefully she’ll have some news for us, too. That way we’ll be even.”

Troy made an “oo” sound and raised his eyebrows suggestively. As if on cue, Annie exited her room and flashed them both bright smiles as her eyes landed on them. 

Abed untangled himself from Troy and scooted away from him slightly, patting the space between them as Troy frowned at the sudden loss of contact. 

“How did it go, then?”

Annie bounced on her heels and quickly went to place herself on the couch between Troy and Abed. “So I called Britta…” Troy gasped and Abed nodded, “I told her… Basically what I told you guys before. And then I asked her… on a date!”

Troy squealed and Abed lightly clapped, then asked, “Well, what did she say?”

Annie beamed at the two of them and shuffled in her seat excitedly, “She said yes!” Troy and Abed cheered as she continued, “She said that she’d had a crush on me for a while, too and that she was so happy to finally know I felt the same.” Annie squealed with delight, “Isn’t that great, guys?”

Abed and Troy exclaimed a round of “of course!” and “absolutely!” before huddling in to hug Annie at either side, her own arms reaching up to pat them on their backs and squeeze their shoulders. 

When they parted, Annie held onto their sides and bounced in her seat, “I can’t believe we all just did that.”

“I can’t believe we’ve all been gay all along.” Troy responded. 

“I can’t believe we were all successful.” Abed added. 

Annie aww’ed and pulled them in again for another quick hug before leaping up off the couch. “I’m so happy I have you guys. I’ll go back to my room now so you guys can, like, have privacy.”

“We’re so happy we have you too,” Abed responded as she flashed them a bright smile. “thank you.”

When Annie’s door closed they turned to each other again. Troy spoke up first, “That really just happened. This is really real... This is like my dream.”

“We’re breaking all the barriers today, aren’t we?”

“We sure are, babe.” Troy leaned into Abed, placing his cheek on his chest. “We’ll be breaking barriers for the rest of our lives.”

Abed wound his arms around Troy and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!! it isn’t perfect but I just wanted to get this idea out there because I just keep thinking about it


End file.
